


Nuestro destino

by MoaKina



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, M/M, Omega Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-01-02 21:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21167927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoaKina/pseuds/MoaKina
Summary: Todos tenemos un destino, tu eres el mio.ReddieRichie x EddieOmegaverseRichie alfa x Eddie omegaSerán one-shots Reddie de su relación año tras año pero con continuidad. También habrán tipos extra donde se enfocarán en las otras relaciones.





	1. Aclaraciones

Serán one-shots, aún no estoy segura de que extensidad serán, supongo que van a variar dependiendo de la idea de cada uno, pero todos están relacionados en la misma línea de tiempo. Aunque se centrarán en Reddie, habrá de las demás parejas para explicar también sus historias. 

Esta historia será omegaverse, es decir habrá Alfas, Omegas, Betas, nudos, celos y todo esto. Si aún no conoces sobre el omegaverse, con gusto puedes decirme y haré un capítulo para explicarlo. 

Richie alfa  
Eddie omega  
Bill alfa  
Beverly beta  
Ben beta  
Mike alfa  
Stanley beta  
George omega

Parejas:  
Richie - Eddie  
Ben - Beverly  
Bill - Audra beta  
Stanley - Patricia beta  
Mike - Georgie 

Si, ya se, se que es raro pero voy a experimentar con MikexGeorgie, ya tengo la idea de su historia, espero que les agrade. 

Había pensado en un BillxStanley pero pienso hacer otra historia y agregar esta pareja. 

De antemano pido disculpas por si tengo errores ortográficos y si algún dato está incorrecto, apenas me estoy involucrando en este fandom. 

Tengo planeado que el primer capitulo salga antes del siguiente sábado. Así que, nos vemos 

Cualquier duda que tengan, favor de comunicarmelas, con gusto se las intentaré resolver.


	2. Uno

Richie tenía 8 años cuando conoció al niño más hermoso y tierno del mundo. Y quedo flechazo cuando esos grandes ojos castaños lo observaron. 

Ese día su mamá por fin lo había dejado ir solo a la casa de Stanley, su mejor amigo. En el camino mientras andaba en su bicicleta, miró un carro de mudanza pasar por un lado y le lleno de curiosidad. Era sumamente raro que alguna familia se mudará a Derry, no era una ciudad como las que miraba en la televisión y la gente de todo se enteraba. Aunque nunca nada interesante pasaba en Derry. Así que con toda la intriga que su cuerpo flaco podía tener, siguió al camión de mudanza que iba más o menos por donde el vivía. 

El camión se estacionó en una casa blanca de dos pisos que desde que el recordaba nunca había estado habitada, enfrente de la casa ya estaba estacionado un auto de donde bajó una mujer de proporciones enormes; era la mujer más gorda que Richie había visto en su vida y la observó embobado por unos segundos, cuando el camión paro y se acercó. 

Richie se volvió a subir a la bicicleta y ya había avanzando un poco para irse a la casa de Stanley para decirle de la señora gorda cuando un dulce aroma le llegó a las fosas nasales al pasar por el carro y se detuvo abruptamenente, lo que ocasionó que la rueda de enfrente de doblará y cayera al piso en un fuerte golpe. Richie sintió que todo el oxígeno escapó de sus pulmones y que algo se había roto. Adiós permiso de andar solo por Derry.

-¡Oye! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimaste?

"Creo que estoy muerto", pensó, "Esa es la voz de un ángel". Abrió sus ojos y gracias a Dios que sus lentes no salieron volando cuando cayó para poder apreciar al niño más hermoso del mundo. "Definitivamente un ángel". El ángel tenía un lindo cabello castaño peinado con mucho gel, un tono del piel morenito, grandes ojos chocolate con largas pestañas, pecas por su rostro y una nariz pequeñita. Era considerablemente más pequeño que el y delgado, pero sus cachetes eran rosados y algo gorditos.

-¡Mami, creo que este niño se lastimó! 

Richie parpadeo varias veces para enfocar bien y jadeo cuando la señora gorda se acercó. "¡¿Esa es su mamá?!“. ¿Como algo tan hermoso y divino podía ser hijo de alguien como ella? No tenía ninguna lógica. 

-¡Eddie, cariño! ¡Aléjate de ese niño, no sabes que germenes puede tener! 

-¡Pero mamo, se raspo una rodilla!-replicó el ángel llamado Eddie 

Fue en ese momento que Richie fue consciente del dolor en su cuerpo por la caída. Se incorporó para quedar sentado y miró su rodilla, tenía un raspón y sangre. Un par de minutos después salió de su aturdimiento cuando sintió unas suaves y delicadas manos poner una curita en su raspón. 

-Es lo único que puedo hacer por ti mientras mi mami está ocupada. Deberías ir a tu cara y lavarte tu herida antes de que se infecte-murmuró suavemente el ángel antes de levantarse y salir corriendo hacia al interior de la casa 

Richie solo parpadeo varias veces seguidas antes de levantarse, tomar su bicicleta y seguir su camino a la casa de Stanley. 

-Stan, creó que me he enamorado-dijo cuando Stan le abrió la puerta 

Solo esperaba pronto volver a ver a su ángel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, esto es todo por la primera parte de esta historia. Los tamaños de cada capítulo van a variar y pueden ser desde el punto de cualquiera de los personajes. 
> 
> Tenía una propuesta. Que les gustaría más:
> 
> A) Que los one-shots tengan un orden cronológico   
B) Que no le tengan y sean salteados 
> 
> Escojan la opción que más les guste   
Nos vemos!


	3. Dos

Eddie miró fijamente por la ventana, suspiro y recargo la barbilla en su mano. Hace dos semanas se habían mudado a la vieja casa donde su padre había vivido en su niñez. Su mamá había creído que era lo mejor para su salud y para alejarse de la contaminación de la ciudad. Y con la muerte de su papá, Eddie no se había opuesto. 

Sin embargo, estaba increíblemente aburrido, su madre no le había dejado salir de la casa y el único contacto humano que ha tenido en esos días a parte de su madre, fue con el niño que se cayó de la bicicleta cuando ellos llegaron al pueblo de Derry. Y Eddie quería explorar, conocer y hacer amigos. Quería disfrutar de sus vacaciones de verano antes de que las clases iniciarán. Pero su mamá se oponía por su asma. 

-Aún no Eddie, no sabemos que podría paserte sin tus medicamentos. Solo espera un par de días más a que lleguen-imitó la voz de su madre irritado 

Volvió a suspirar y cerró los ojos por un par de minutos y cuando los volvió a abrir, miró que dos niños estaban enfrente de su casa en bicicletas. Frunció el ceño y limpio la suciedad que había ocasionado en la ventana por su respiración para poder ver mejor para afuera. Si, fuera de su casa había dos niños y Eddie podía reconocer ese manojo de pelos negros y rizado. Uno de los niños era el de la otra vez. Larguirucho y delgado, de piel pálida y grandes lentes que ocultaban un par de pequeños ojos oscuros pero tupidas pestañas. Sacudió su mano como saludo y una divertida sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios al ver como uno de los niños, el otro que no conocía, golpeaba al otro con su codo. El otro niño era igual alto y delgado, su cabello también rizado pero de un color castaño claro y más manejable, de piel clara y ojos claros. 

Eddie aprovechando que su madre no estaba, les hizo una seña a los niños par que lo esperarán y salió corriendo de su casa. 

-¡Hola!-saludo Eddie sonriendo de oreja a oreja 

El niño de lentes enrojecio del rostro en cuestión de segundos y boqueo como un pez varias vaces seguidas. El otro niño a su lado bufo sacudiendo la cabeza y le sonrió a Eddie. 

-Hola, me llamo Stanley Uris y él es Richie Tozier, pero es un tonto

Eddie rió y amplio su sonrisa. 

-Yo soy Edward Kaspbrak pero me pueden llamar Eddie

El niño de lentes se inclino de manera chistosa como si tuvieran falda y fuera una niña con una sonrisa que parecía burlesca. 

-Un placer lindu-Eddie. El es Stan, el guapo, no te dejes engañar-dijo

Stanley rodó los ojos molestos y Eddie sintió sus mejillas ruborizarse ligeramente. ¿Escucho mal o Richie iba a llamarlo lindura? 

-Así que... ¿Eres nuevo?-preguntó Richie 

Eddie soltó una risa sin poder evitarlo y Stanley se golpeó la frente soltando una mala palabra que si su madre hubiera escuchado, lo hubiera hecho lavarse los oídos. 

-Realmente no destacas en inteligencia, Richie-se burló Stanley 

Richie a su lado solo frunció los labios en un puchero y a Eddie se le hizo adorable. Richie tenía una linda cara que parecía de una ranita. Pero bonita y tierna. 

-¿Qué hacen aquí para divertirse? Pero que no sea peligroso, soy asmático-ingado Eddie emocionado 

Stanley y Richie se miraron antes de mirarlo. 

-Pues Derry no destaca por emocionante pero tenemos un lago... 

-¡Una sala de juego y es fantástica!-interrumpió Richie a Stanley 

Eddie en ese momento miro que el carro se su madre se iba acercado y se asustó. Su mamá se volvería loca si se da cuenta que se salió de la casa cuando aún lo tenía estrictamente prohibido. 

-¡Ya me tengo que ir!-grito corriendo hacia su casa

-¡Espera!-exclamó Richie tomándolo de un brazo y Eddie volteo a verlo-Iremos mañana al lago por si quieres ir 

Eddie sonrojo y asintió. Richie lo soltó, Eddie entró a su casa y corrió a su cuarto para encerrarse. ¿Por qué su corazón latía así de rápido?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaración: Eddie en un principio era un niño curioso, aventurero y lleno de energía, aún no es ese Eddie hipocondríaco que conocemos. La locura de su madre lo irá cambiando 😓
> 
> Nos vemos hasta la siguiente parte.


	4. Tres

Richie frunció los labios y apretó las manos en puño molesto y decepcionado. Su ángel no habia venido. Ni ese día ni los siguientes. Richie vino varias veces con la intención de ver si su ángel había venido pero nunca lo hizo y eso hizo sentir su pecho doler. Richie deseaba tanto ver esos hermosos ojos y esa sonrisa deslumbrante.

Incluso había ido hasta la casa de su ángel y como todo un criminal se puso a ver a través de las ventanas pero lo único que había logrado ver fue al monstruo que el ángel tenía como madre quien lo había visto fisgonear y lo había corrido a gritos, no había vuelto a la casa por miedo a la mujer. Y así habia pasado una semanas y luego otra sin poder verlo. ¿Cuánto más tenía que esperar para ver a su ángel?

Pateó una piedra y se dio la vuelta para irse a su casa, luego su mamá se molestaría si llegaba otra vez tarde. Se subió a su bicicleta y pedaleo rápidamente. Mañana era lunes y el inicio a su tortura, la escuela. Lo único que lo mantenía esperanzado era que volvería a ver su ángel en la escuela ya que era la única en Derry y la única manera de no verlo era que estudiará en su casa. Llegando a su casa ignoro a todos por el enojo y se encerró en su cuarto. 

Tal vez era un niño y para sus 8 años no eran tan correctos sus pensamientos pero el podía imaginarse mayor y a un Eddie mayor como pareja y con un familia, viviendo en la playa con un perro de mascota y 4 hijos, el trabajaría para mantener a su familia mientras su ángel se quedaba en casa con los niños. Su Eddie tendría una marca que los uniría por toda la vida. Richie estaba totalmente seguro que el sería un alfa cuando tuviera la edad de presentar su casta y Eddie un omega. 

Serían la pareja perfecta. 

Pero para eso el necesitaba a su ángel con el. No a su ángel de la guardas, a Eddie, la cosa más perfecta y hermosa del planeta y del universo. 

Los días siguieron pasando y su primer día de clases inició. Estaba ansioso y llegó temprano a la escuela, en la entrada se encontro con Stanley quien lo miró sorprendido. 

-¿Estoy muerto?-inquirió su amigo

Richie rodó los ojos y lo golpeó. Entraron a la escuela y fueron a sus casilleros. 

-¡Richie! ¡Stan!-exclamó una voz conocicida

Richie volteo al reconocer la voz de Bill y quedó impactado. Su amigo no venía solo. Junto a él venía su ángel, Eddie. 

Ese día Richie, supo que su vida ya no sería igual.


End file.
